


Luke Triton and the Precarious Future

by M_M_Y



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Multi, My First Fanfic, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_M_Y/pseuds/M_M_Y
Summary: In the future, Hershel Layton rules over England with an iron fist, controlling the family with his two right hand men, along with his adopted daughter. Luke Triton, however, refuses to allow this tyranny reign supreme. Aided by the help of some familiar faces, he vows to save England from the Professor. However, it seems that many are not willing to help Luke stop Layton...





	Luke Triton and the Precarious Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, Hershel Layton rules over England with an iron fist, controlling the family with his two right hand men, along with his adopted daughter. Luke Triton, however, refuses to allow this tyranny reign supreme. Aided by the help of some familiar faces, he vows to save England from the Professor. However, it seems that not everyone willing to help Luke stop Layton...  
> (All character belongs to LEVEL-5™)

Layton sat at his desk, gazing out the window of the pagoda. He found the view… Soothing, despite being what he had to watch carefully. It was familiar, and in a way, of his own making. In spite of reminding him of his responsibility, it also let him forget the stress of it. The sound of a door opening brought him back to reality, as he turned his head to see a familiar figure enter.

"Dimitri," He greeted the man in the white lab coat. “What brings you here this time?”

“Just some minor affairs. Flora was busy with practice, and asks when her lessons will be today. The progress on the time machine has been going steady. The new scientists here are quite useful. However, there’s still that thorn in our side.”

“Oh, the ‘freedom-fighters’?” The professor narrowed his eyes. “They are confident, aren’t they? The illusion of grandeur they have, the belief that they can take down the Family single-handedly, if they’re clever enough. It is just like him.” He mused. “They won’t be a problem, especially with our security. Ensure everything remains in order. And tell Flora that our lessons will be at three.” He added, glancing the clock. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything is according to plan.”

**xxx**

Luke glanced upwards, before reaching into his satchel and grabbing a pocket watch. According to the watch, he’d been waiting for 40 minutes now. Where could she be? Did something happen to her? No, she would be too quick for that. But still…

Putting his pocket watch back into his satchel, he decided to look for her. Sneaking out of the alleyway, he began to walk in no particular direction, mulling over what she had said earlier. She mentioned that she’d be in Chinatown, to see what she could find. That was a clue, although not necessarily a place he wanted to go. But, if something had happened to her... He turned to his left, and began at a brisk pace to Flatstone Street, towards the underground railway.

Luke passed the hotel, and considered dropping in to greet Becky, but decided against it. He could do that after he found who he was looking for. When he reached the stairs leading to the station, he paused for a moment, before climbing down. The station wasn’t particularly well cared for when it came to its machines. There was a bit of rust on anything metal, and the lights tended to flicker.

At least it was clean, and free of any trash, but still, it was clear it wasn’t used often. A bit odd, due to the amount of people living nearby. Then again, there was no need to leave that area of town, because everything was nearby. Who even cleaned the place? Luke shook his head. He was getting distracted. He looked through his satchel to make sure his pass was still there. It was, and with a sigh, he went deeper into the station.

**xxx**

He squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light. Here he was, in Chinatown. It was time to find her. Luke hurried away from the belltower gate, as it always unnerved him being near it. Chinatown, as a whole, unnerved him.

He just wanted to find her and get out of this part of the city as quickly as possible.

Looking around Scarlet Avenue, he noticed a man with long, almost green hair, covered by a baseball cap. The man was carrying a bag, glancing around. He decided to ask him if he had seen who he was looking for. Approaching him, he began to ask, “Excuse me sir-” but was cut off by the man whipping his head so fast so fast, he gave himself whiplash, causing him to drop his bag.

“Ow! Hey, you startled me!” The man grumbled, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that sir…” Luke apologized, peering at the fallen bag. Was that a… Toy train? “Um, let me pick it up for you,” He said, reaching down to pick it up.

 Nah, I got it.” The man quickly replied, hastily picking the bag. “So, do you need anything?”

“O-oh, right, sorry.” Luke stammered, getting a bit flustered by the whole interaction. "Um, have you seen a woman with, short, brown hair, and a white, buttoned shirt?" He asked. The man squinted, thinking.

"Hm, I mean, there are a lot of people here with brown hair... But I think I saw who you’re looking for..." 

"Oh! Where did you see her?" Luke asked, almost blurting it.

"She headed... That way." He pointed towards the plaza.

"Ah, thank you so much!" Luke blurted out. The man said something in reply, but Luke was already rushing away to find her.

The man had pointed to the exit of Chinatown, so that must mean she had headed to the black market. At least, that's where he hoped she headed. He fidgeted with the straps of his satchel, and sighed, knowing that he was probably over-exaggerating  whatever happened, but still couldn't help but feel  a twinge of anxiety. Picking up his pace, he passed through the plaza, through the gate, and to a shady, out-of -the-way area that contained the black market. He recognized it immediately, partially by how many times he visited, and partially by the fact that it was close to Chinatown. Not many people were there at the hour, for the black market was more crowded during late night, rather than early evening. There, he spotted a familiar face.

"Hello, Sengal!" He greeted, approaching the greying man.

Sengal, who had been looking at a large crate glanced up. "Oh, hello Luke! What brings you today? Looking for something?"

 "Well, not something. More like someone...”

“Ah, her?” He said raising an eyebrow. “She ran into the forest. Wonder what fight she got into this time, hm?”

“Oh, thank you Sengal! It’s very important that I find her…”

“Well, when you find her, say hi for me.” He said, turning his attention back to the crate.

“I will!” And with that, he was off to the forest.

He never liked  the place during nighttime, but was too distracted to care about his fears as he search for her. He searched through every nook and cranny in the forest, but to no avail. Calling for her failed as well. An hour’s worth of searching felt like many to Luke, who ended up slinking against a tree is thought and exasperation.  He hadn’t noticed how dark his surrounding had become, with the moon casting an ominous glow on the forest. He was starting to get a little unnerved, especially because… Wait, he heard something. It was faint, but he was sure he heard the sound of a twig snapping. He listened closely to see if he could hear anything else but… He shook his head. Fully reminded of the eeriness of the forest, he began to see shapes and forms in the branches of the tree.

Suddenly, he something warm on his shoulder, producing a shriek. He jerked around, reaching into his satchel to grab anything that could work as a weapon, before registering who it was.

“Woah, calm down there, Luke! I was looking for you!”

Despite the fright and adrenaline he had given himself, he grinned, relieved.

“Emmy!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Screams into the void] Hi yes, I have never written a fanfiction before and I have no idea where I’m going with this, so I guess I’ll just wait and see what happens??? This is probably not very good™ but hey, we all have to start somewhere, right? Pl ease criticize this work, you can even just flat out say “it sucks lol” and I’ll still appreciate it, thanks. Sorry that it’s so short!


End file.
